Eyewear systems having interchangeable lenses allow users to use an eyeglass frame with multiple interchangeable lenses. For example, outdoor sportsmen often change the lenses of their protective eyewear to account for varying lighting characteristics according to their personal preferences. However, these eyewear systems either require tools to replace one set of lenses with another set of lenses, or are difficult and cumbersome to assemble. Some eyewear systems have multiple parts, such as washers, screws, caps and the like, which may be problematic while exchanging one set of lenses with another set. In addition, conventional eyewear systems often require a significant amount of time to change lenses, which may become undesirable when the lenses need to be interchanged frequently or quickly. It is with respect to these reasons that the present disclosure is described herein.